


Beautiful

by usapegasis



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub-Zero is truly beautiful. He just doesn't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“Hey Kuai?”

“Yea Hanzo?”

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

'Beautiful? How could he find me beautiful? He's handsome but me? I'm ugly.'

“Well, no. But there’s nothing beautiful about me so you can just say nothing.”

“I can name millions of things about you that are beautiful Kuai.”

“Name 5.”

“For starters, you have crystal blue eyes. People would kill for those eyes.”

Sub-Zero started to blush.

“Second, you have the perfect body type. You’re so muscular and those abs could kill.”

“Third, your face. It’s so pale and cute, not to mention the fluffy beard you have.”

“Fourth, your body hair. You have all the hair in all the right places. You’re like a teddy bear.”

“Fifth, well,  
DAT ASS.”

“Hanzo, quit it, you’re making me blush.”

“I’ll quit when I can’t talk anymore.”

“You’re too sweet.”


End file.
